The Winchester Family
by MademoiselleValerie14
Summary: Venez découvrir la vie d'Haley Winchester
1. Présentation des personnages

**Haley Mary Winchester, 17 ans elle est née le 13 Mai 1995 passionnée de musique elle chante, joue du piano et de la guitare elle a deux frères Dean et Sam ils sont chasseurs pas les animaux comme vous l'imaginez eux ils chassent les esprits tous comme leurs parents mais personne le sait. Ils était très heureux malheureusement sa mère est morte quand elle avais 4 ans, son père ne l'a pas supporté il a préféré la confier à sa tante Karen sa sœur depuis elle ne les vois plus souvent seulement une fois par an pour son anniversaire elle se sens seule.**

 **Haley Mary Winchester est Bethany Joy Lenz**

 **Dean est né le 24 janvier 1986 il a 26 ans. Il adore sa famille, la chasse, le rock classique et sa voiture une Chevrolet Impala noir de 1967. Il est très dragueur et ne résiste pas aux jolies filles, il a aussi une peur bleu de prendre l'avion.**

 **Dean Winchester est Jensen Ackles**

 **Sam est né le 2 mai 1990 il a 22 ans. Il adore sa sœur et aimerait la voir plus souvent la vie de chasseur n'est pas ce qu'il souhaite faire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il souhaite secrètement s'installer près d'Haley et rattraper le temps perdu. Dean le surnomme Sammy mais il déteste ça.**

 **Samuel « Sam » Winchester est Jared Padalecki**

 **Lucas est né le 28 mars 1994 il a 18 ans. Il est fou de littérature ainsi que de musique et adore le basket. Posé, calme, affectueux il est aussi très têtu. Il est très protecteur envers sa cousine qu'il considère comme ça sœur il lui confie tout. Il en veut à son oncle et ses cousins de traiter aussi mal Haley.**

 **Lucas Eugène Scott est Chad Michael Murray**

 **Karen est née le 6 mars 1969 elle a 43 ans. Elle est marié à Dan depuis 20 ans et l'aime comme au premier jour, ils ont eu Lucas 5 ans après leurs mariage. Quand la femme de son frère est décédé et qu'il lui a demandé de prendre soin de sa fille elle a tout de suite accepté, elle n'est pas au courant de la vie que mène son frère et ses neveux. Elle possède un café à Tree Hill ou sa nièce travaille pour se faire de l'argent.**

 **Karen Winchester Scott est Moira Kelly**

 **Dan est né le 21 janvier 1964 il a 48 ans. Il aime sa femme et son fils plus que tout, il considère Haley comme sa fille il l'a vu grandir et élever. Il ne comprend pas le choix de son beau-frère ainsi que ses neveux. Il est témoins du malheur de sa nièce et fait tout pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire. II a un frère qu'il voit rarement, il est le maire de Tree Hill.**

 **Daniel « Dan » Scott est Paul Johanson**

 **Brooke est née le 4 mars 1994 elle a 18 ans. Elle sort avec Julian depuis 1 an et demi, ses parents sont très présent dans sa vie. Elle est passionnée de mode et veut devenir styliste. Elle est très proche de Peyton et Haley qui sont ses meilleures amies. Elle est la capitaine des pom-pom girls, elle est un peu fofolle mais c'est-ce qui fait son charme.**

 **Brooke Pénélope Davis est Sophia Bush**

 **Peyton est née le 12 juillet 1994 elle a 18 ans. Sa mère est morte quand elle avait 8 ans et son père n'est pas souvent là elle vit seule avec son cousin. Elle est plus proche d'Haley car elles se comprennent. Elle est passionnée de musique et adore dessiner. Elle rêve d'ouvrir un label. Elle craque pour Lucas seule Haley le sait.**

 **Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer est Hilarie Burton**

 **Nathan est né le 22 juin 1994 il a 18 ans. C'est un fou de Basket il est le capitaine de l'équipe, il ne s'entend pas très bien avec ses parents et passe beaucoup de temps chez Lucas qui est son meilleur ami. Il a toujours été proche d'Haley mais depuis qu'il sort avec Rachel il s'est éloigné d'elle. Il s'entend bien avec les frères d'Haley qu'il a souvent au téléphone.**

 **Nathan Royal Lee est James Lafferty**

 **Julian est né le 24 avril 1994 il a 18 ans. Il est venu habiter avec sa cousine Peyton pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule et s'éloigner de ses parents qui l'étouffe. Il sort avec Brooke qu'il aime plus que tout, Il rêve de devenir producteur de cinéma tout comme son père.**

 **Julian Andrew Baker est Austin Nichols**

 **Kris est née le 8 janvier 1991 elle a 21 ans. Elle fait le même travail que Sam et Dean, elle est très proche d'eux surtout de Sam il lui plaît beaucoup. Elle considère Haley comme sa sœur elle l'aime énormément. Elle va mettre de côté son travail pour un moment et rester à Tree Hill.**

 **Kristine « Kris » Furillo est Genevieve Cortese Padalecki**

 **Et rarement :**

 **Rachel à 18 ans elle sort avec Nathan pour se venger d'Haley qui l'a empêché de voler Julian a Brooke.**

 **Rachel Virginia Gatina est Danneel Harris Ackles**

 **John né le 22 avril 1964 il a 48 ans. Père de Dean, Sam et Haley, il a perdu sa femme il y a 13 ans. Avant cette perte toute la famille était soudée et était sur les routes tous ensemble. Après le décès de sa femme il a laissé sa fille chez sa sœur pour pouvoir se consacrer à la chasse sans encombrement. Il vient la voir tous les ans pour son anniversaire. Sa vie c'est la chasse sur ce point Dean lui ressemble.**

 **John Winchester est Jeffrey Dean Morgan**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Le réveil sonne je l'éteins et me recouche quelques minutes plus tard Lucas entre et tire les rideaux agacé je me retourne et remonte la couverture sur ma tête.**

 **Lucas : allez debout on va être en retard à cause de toi en plus c'est un jour spéciale pour toi.**

 **Haley** _ **toujours sous la couverture**_ **: je vois pas ce qu'il y a de spéciale à aller s'ennuyer dans une salle de classe alors qu'il fait super beau.**

 **Lucas : Nathan vient nous prendre alors dépêche toi de te lever.**

 **Haley : non.**

 **Il se met au pied de mon lit et tire la couverture.**

 **Haley : Lucas t'es pas gentil je suis fatigué.**

 **Lucas vient vers moi me porte dans la salle de bain je lui demande de me reposer il sourit et me pose dans la douche et ouvre l'eau froide. Je hurle, lui rigole.**

 **Haley : tu va payer ça mon cher cousin.**

 **Lucas : allez maintenant prépare toi on t'attend dans la cuisine.**

 **Je me prépare enfile une jupe, un débardeur me maquille légèrement, me coiffe et je vais à la cuisine. Tout est calme. J'entre est là.**

 **Tous : SURPRISE !**

 **Haley** _ **étonnée**_ **: ben qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

 **Dan : tu as oublié que c'est ton anniversaire.**

 **Haley : oh j'avais complètement oublié, ça veut dire que mes frères et papa vont venir me voir aujourd'hui.**

 **Je suis tellement contente que je saute dans leurs bras les embrasse à tour de rôle comment ai-je pu oublier le jour le plus important de ma vie, on se met à table et j'ouvre mes cadeaux. Oncle Dan m'a offert un Ipod il a même demander à Peyton d'y enregistrer toute la musique que j'aime, Tante Karen m'a offert une robe que j'avais repéré quelques semaine plus tôt et Lucas lui m'a offert une gourmette avec graver «Lucas & Haley forever », il m'aide à la mettre.**

 **Haley : je vous remercie pour tous vos cadeau ils sont super. Je suis très touché.**

 **Karen : de rien,** _ **elle se lève et va chercher un autre paquet et me le tend**_ **, de la part de ton père.**

 **Haley** _ **déçu**_ **: il ne viendra pas.**

 **Karen : je suis désolé il l'a envoyé la semaine dernière avec un mot qui disait qu'il était sur une affaire importante.**

 **Je regarde le paquet devant moi un moment puis je le pousse sur le côté.**

 **Dan : tu ne l'ouvre pas ?**

 **Haley : non.**

 **Karen : chérie c'est un cadeau de ton père quand même. C'est ta famille.**

 **Haley : tu parle d'une famille, vous vous êtes ma famille vous me connaissez mieux qu'eux c'est vous qui assistez à tous ce qui m'arrive vous qui êtes là quand j'ai de la peine et quand je suis heureuse.**

 **Dan** _ **me prend la main**_ **: tu fera toujours partie de notre famille on t'a élevé pour nous tu es notre fille mais tu ne dois pas être trop dur avec ton père et tes frères ils font tous ça pour toi.**

 **Haley** _ **les larmes aux yeux**_ **: je trouve dur de les voir qu'une fois par an j'appel pas ça une famille.**

 **Lucas : ne te décourage pas tes frères vont venir tu pourras passer la soirée avec eux comme chaque année avec une belle surprise à la clé.**

 **Haley : oui je mettrais ma nouvelle robe j'ai hâte de les voir.**

 **On termine de déjeuner, on aide a débarrasser je vais déposer mes cadeaux dans ma chambre glisse l'Ipod dans mon sac et vais rejoindre Lucas qui m'attend dehors. On monte en voiture avec Nathan. Je préfère écouté la musique plutôt que d'entendre les sarcasmes de Nathan surtout aujourd'hui.**

 **Du côté des garçons.**

 **Nathan : elle fait la gueule ta cousine.**

 **Lucas : elle a pas le moral elle vient d'apprendre que son père ne viendra pas comme tous les ans.**

 **Nathan : oh ça craint mais il reste ses frères.**

 **Lucas : oui j'espère que ils viendront sinon elle sera vraiment malheureuse.**

 **On arrive devant le lycée, j'éteins mon Ipod puis sors de la voiture avec eux et on se dirige vers le lycée.**

 **Nathan : au fait Haley bon anniversaire.**

 **Haley : merci Nathan c'est gentil, bon je vous laisse je dois aller déposer mes affaires dans mon casier on se rejoins en cours.**

 **Lucas : ok,** _ **je pars**_ **, c'est gentil de lui avoir souhaité son anniversaire surtout que tu es distant en ce moment.**

 **Nathan : je suis pas un monstre et puis elle est si mal c'est triste cette journée devrait être très belle pour elle j'espère que ses frères viendront la voir.**

 **Lucas : oui moi aussi sinon ça l'anéantirait.**

 **Nathan : on pourrait lui organiser une fête au café de ta mère je suis sûr que ça lui changerai les idées et si ses frères viennent rien ne les empêches d'y participer.**

 **Lucas : c'est une bonne idée, je vais appeler ma mère pour lui demander.**


End file.
